Friends By Chance, Sisters By Choice
by berrycutie
Summary: HYDRA has returned and they want something back from SHIELD. It's up to the Avengers and a couple of stowaways looking for an adventure to stop them. One Mission. Six Heroes. Two Girls Looking To Beat Stuff Up. And One Heck Of A Ride.
1. Profiles

Name: Skylar Kianne Barton

Gender: Girl

Race: Human

Alias: Blackhawk

Nickname: Kai, Sky, Hawk, Shadow

Hair: Red, long

Eyes: Steel-blue-grey

Age: 12-13 No one knows but Natasha

Clothes: all black clothes, fingerless gloves, necklace from Tasha, and dog-tags from Fury, Hoodie, normally wears a tank top

Personality:

Sulks around sometimes

Great fighter

Hates Tony

Knows Russian

Can shoot a bow and arrow but prefers hand-to-hand combat and her swords (katanas)

Likes to stick to shadows/ stays hidden

Hates Loki

Hides true feelings almost all the time

Trusts almost no one but her parents

Spies on almost everyone

Can be kind to other people

Great balance

Really wishes that there was a take your daughter to work day

Sarcastic

Really smart but doesn't show it

Name: Peggy Samantha Rogers

Gender: Girl

Race: Clone of Steve Rogers (Captain America)

Alias: Star

Nickname: Sammy, Sam, Peg, Tiny, Amy, Squirt

Hair: Blond, Long, normally in a high ponytail

Eyes: Sky-blue

Clothes: white scarf, red t-shirt, blue jeans, red converse (high top), blue jean jacket, white fingerless gloves, Peggy's dog-tags

Personality:

Kind/ Caring

Hates being called wimpy, tiny, etc.

Will lash out if called names above

Not scared of Fury

Tomboy

Doesn't like tech

Loves old songs/ bands like beetles and Kansas

Very smart/ high IQ

Prefers to use throwing stars(actual white metal stars) and bo-staff instead of hand-to-hand combat

Shy but can be provoked easily

Is afraid that if anyone knows what she is they will think she is freak

Hates being called Peggy or Rogers


	2. Note

**This story is written by me and one of my best friends. WE APOLOGIZE IF IT IS WEIRD WE HAVE STRANGE MINDS! Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC this is how we think the characters would act. Winter soldier has not happened yet and Loki might be kinda good in this story IDK. Also almost all the Avengers live in Stark Tower (now christened Avengers Tower) except for Natasha and Clint just cause assassin stuff. We will try to update as quickly as we can. **

**My best friends' username is ****kelmel-12132****! **


	3. Nightmares

Nightmares

**SHIELD Compound 21:00**

I woke up in a cold sweat and adjusted my pony tail. Looking around the room I spotted my jacket sitting on a chair. I slipped it on and reached for the cold handle of my door. When I stepped out of the door way, two SHEILD agents walked by, both of them glancing at me. The agents shared a confused look. "Is she allowed out of her room?" the first asked. "I think so" the other said slowly. They shrugged and continued to walk by. I let out a breath of relief and walked the opposite way the agents had gone. This brought me crashing to the ground after bumping into someone. "Watch it" I snarled and wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck. Then I froze. I had just talked to someone. I. Had. Just. Talked. To. Someone. Then I did the only logical thing a person would do in this situation. I ran away. And right into Fury. I gave him a small grin. "He he, never told me I couldn't leave the room" his glare still didn't falter. "I want you to go back to yo-""Hi Fury!". If possible Fury's glare deepens when he sees the person behind me. I look at him and get the hidden message. 'Go back to your room' I slink off unnoticed as the two start to have a conversation. When I get back to my room I closed the door and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

**SHEILD base 8:00**

I must have dozed off because I woke up to the automatic lights switching on. I gave a sigh and got dressed. Then I went to train in the extension to connected my room. After that I ate the breakfast that was put out for me and thought about who actually delivered the food. I mean seriously, who even makes this and why can't I have any human contact besides Fury? I contemplated these questions over the course of the day. About this time was when I came to the decision that I would sneak out again and this time I would be more careful.


	4. Shut Up And Leave Me Alone Already

Shut Up And Leave Me Alone Already!

I sigh and pull my hood up and leave the apartment. I was sent a message from my dad that he had a mission to go on and to stay in the house. The only thing he doesn't know is that this is the only time I actually leave the house because when he is home he won't let me leave the house for 'safety' reasons. I go into the alley next to the apartment complex and grab my bike, if I have a chance to get out of the house I'll probably go down to the SHIELD compound just outside of New York. I get on my bike and start off, it depends but it normally takes me about thirty minutes to get there. I hope Fury is in a good mood.

**AT THE SHIELD COMPOUND **

I get off my bike and dump it on the ground before heading towards the doors. I show the guards my dog-tags and they let me in. Fury is not there right now so I decide to walk around. I head towards the west part of the compound. I am about to turn a corner when someone runs into me, falling over. I get a short look at the person; it is a girl, blond hair, blue eyes.

"Watch it" the girl snarls at me before her eyes do wide with shock and she gets up and runs off.

"What. The. Heck?!" I run after the girl and realize that she is headed for the armory. That's where Fury is! I see her run into Fury and slow my pace a little before I skid to a stop behind the girl.

"Hi Fury!" I act cheerful around him and he knows who I am but he still doesn't look too happy about me being here. I watch his gaze shift to the other girl and then back to me. He sighs as he looks at me.

"Yes, I know, I look like I just got out of bed but that is what you get from a teenager who is tired of being cooped up in her freaking tiny apartment!" I am practically shouting at him but I have good reason, I am tired of that freaking apartment, not to mention how tiny it is.

"I know that your dad is on a mission with your mom but that still doesn't mean you can be at the compound." His voice is even and that scares me it means that he is really mad.

"I can do some work to make up for it. Please Fury, I promise that I will be good." He sighs again and walks off. Great he didn't say that I couldn't stay here! I start walking towards the training room; I might as well practice a little bit.

As I get to the training room I walk over to the lockers, as usual they have an extra locker. I dump my bag in the locker and put some wraps on my hands before heading over to the punching bags.

"Hey freak, what are you doing here? Mommy and daddy leave you all alone again?" Oh great it's Marcus and his little band. They are being trained to become agents by my parents but they hate me and take every chance they get to torment me.

"Shut up and leave me alone already Marcus. I am not in the mood for a fight." I say as I take the wraps off my hands.

"What? Is the little freak scared?" I grab my bag before turning towards them.

"You know NOTHING of fear!" I growl at them. I see them flinch and take my chance, I run past them and down the corridor, not paying attention to them shouting my name. Unfortunately luck is not with me today and I practically run into Fury when I turn a corner.

"Skylar?" I pick myself up off the ground and lower my head, not offering any explanation.

"You asked for a job and I have one for you." I look up, surprised at the fact that he even took my offer seriously.

"The girl that you met earlier needs meals brought to her room. You know where the mess hall is, get her food from there and bring it to her. Agent Hill can give you the times." Well, okay then. I look at him incredulously and nod. I know better than to disobey him.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I shoot out of bed when my alarm clock goes off. I look around and then freak. "Where the heck am I?" I then remember what happened yesterday and calm down. I look at my clock 7:45 AM, ugh I need to get down to the mess hall and bring the girl her food before eight o'clock, and I need to hurry.

**ALMOST NOON**

I get up from my bed and head over to my desk. That girl really wanted to be out of her 'cage' as I call it after I have been in it once. I get a piece of paper and a pencil and write a note.

_I don't know who you are but I know what it is like to be trapped. I can help you. Be by the air vent, in the wall that is right next to the door to the training room, at 23:00. Bring something warm because it gets freaking cold outside at night. Please trust me. –Blackhawk_

I put the pencil down and fold the note up. When I get the food and get to her room I put the note underneath the box before opening the door and putting it on the floor. I hope she gets my message.

Now, I have a motorbike to steal.


	5. Escape

Escape

**SHEILD base 12:30**

I watched as the punching bag was knocked off the chain. I unwrapped my hands and went to get the food. When I picked up the tray, a note fluttered to the floor. I read the note and then read it again. This girl was crazy but I had nothing better planned. I mean seriously she could just come in the front door. But what the heck I needed something to do. I already broke all of my punching bags and my weapons were sharpened so much that they could cut a single hair in half (I got bored so I tried it out okay!)

**SHEILD base 23:05**

I paced back and forth. Honestly, this girl could work on not being late! I heard a sound from the vent. "You can come out now" I called. The vent was kicked open and a girl stuck her head down from the entrance. "We better hurry before Steve notices his motorcycle is missing" I glanced at her. "Who?" The girl sighed. "I'll tell you later". I jumped up and into the vent and as soon as I closed the grate the vents descended into darkness. "So, Birdy, it's later now tell me who Steve is and who you are" I said after about 6 minutes. "Well, I'm Skylar but you can call me Sky or Blackhawk. NOT Birdy. Steve is Steve Rogers or Captain America. Now tell me about yourself" Was the answer I got and I could hear the growl in Sky's voice. "I'm Peggy Rogers, call me Sam or Star and I'm, well, I-I'm a clone of Captain America" This stopped Sky instantly. She chuckled "Sorry, I must have misheard you. You're the clone of Captain America?" "You heard me right. I'm the clone of Captain America." Sky shuddered and I could hear her mutter "That's a little creepy. Okay, we're here" as light flooded the vent I could see a black motorcycle. Whistling I jumped out of the musty vest. Sky seemed paler and I could tell that I freaked her out. Sky's face lit up with realization "That's why they kept you in there". I rolled my eyes "No, I stay in that empty room for fun". Sky huffed "C'mon get on" I hopped onto the motorcycle and smiled when the engine revved. "Let's go" I said "The walls feel like they're closing in on me and I need to get all this dust off"


	6. Awkward ConversationsIn Airvents

Awkward Conversations…In Air Vents

**IN AN AIRVENT 23:00**

I watch in amusement as the girl paces around, I should let her know that I am here but I don't feel like it. I then remember that I am in an air vent and it is tiny. Sorry I'm claustrophobic! I shudder as I look around. "You can come out now." Well that took a while. I kick the vent out and stick my head out of the opening. "We better hurry before Steve notices his motorcycle is missing" Yes I am so stupid that I am stealing Captain Americas' motorcycle. "Who?" I sigh and scoot back so she can get in. "I'll tell you later. "She gets in and closes the vent behind her as I turn and start down the vent. We go along in silence for a while. "So, Birdy, it's later now tell me who Steve is and who you are" I snarl quietly under my breath at being called birdy but answer her anyways. "Well, I'm Skylar but you can call me Sky or Blackhawk. NOT Birdy. Steve is Steve Rogers or Captain America. Now tell me about yourself" I literally growl at her. I scold myself for getting mad; I should be able to control my temper better than that. "I'm Peggy Rogers, call me Sam or Star and I'm, well, I-I'm a clone of Captain America" That stops me instantly, I laugh; I must be going crazy! "Sorry, I must have misheard you. You're the clone of Captain America?" She didn't sound like she was lying. "You heard me right. I'm the clone of Captain America." I shudder and keep going before muttering under my breath. "That's a little creepy. Okay, we're here" I kick out the vent and get out. Finally I'm out of that stupid vent, I hate small spaces. I know that I am paler than usual but I act like nothing is wrong. I hear a whistle as she gets out of the vent. Yes I know it's a nice bike, you don't need to point that out. I realize something as I am getting on the bike. "That's why they kept you in there". She rolls her eyes at me. "No, I stay in that empty room for fun". I huff in return, we are wasting time. "C'mon get on" She gets on behind me and smiles when the bike starts up. "Let's go" She says to me. "The walls feel like they're closing in on me and I need to get all this dust off"

As we leave I hear the alarm go off and smirk. "We are going to New York." She just stares at me like I am crazy. "I hope you don't mind if we stop be Stark Tower." She frowns and I grin. "I have to drop off the bike in a place where he can find it again." She makes a weird face but shrugs.

**AT THE TOWER**

I am grinning as I speed down the road on the motorbike. I look back at the girl who is just staring open mouthed at Stark Tower. I laugh. "Stop looking like a fish." She glares at me as I pull up to the front of the tower. I park the bike right next to the entrance so it can easily be found. I get off the bike and look around; there is not much to do since it is about midnight. "Who are you?" I hear a voice and spin around so fast that I almost fall over. "And why do you have my bike?" I laugh, it's the Captain. "I had to borrow it but now I have returned it. Happy now Captain?" He frowns a he looks at me and then shrugs. "At least you returned it." I look around noticing that the other Rogers is gone, she must be hiding. "You didn't answer my first question." I frown. "My name is Blackhawk." He looks at me curiously as he goes to look at his bike. "What kind of name is that?" I laugh. "It's my name, come on Star we have to go." I see her a little ways away and nod once before darting off. I hear a shout of "wait" from behind me but I don't slow down. I run towards an alleyway and find a fire escape on a nearby building. Without waiting to see if the girl is behind me I jump and swing myself onto the first level before darting up the fire escape to the roof. I hear a voice behind me and spin around. "Well that's impressive." I smile at Star. "You know if you had a brother I would probably call him Stripes so whenever I wanted you two to come over I could say 'Come here Stars and Stripes'" She laughs at that and I watch as her shoulders relax. "Come on we got to run." She frowns and I laugh. "We are going to my place and that means we are running."


	7. Town

**SHEILD Base 23:00**

As we leave I hear the alarm go off and Sky smirks. "We are going to New York." I just stare at her. She does realize that I don't know where it is or what New York is. "I hope you don't mind if we stop be Stark Tower." I frown and she grins. "I have to drop off the bike in a place where he can find it again." I feel like something bad will happen but I shrug.

**Stark Tower 23:00**

I stare at the tower. Not what I expected. Sky laughs. "Stop looking like a fish." I glare at her as we pull up to the front of the tower. Sky parks the bike right next to the entrance. I get off the bike and look around; there is not much to do since it is about midnight. "Who are you?" I hear a voice and slip into the shadows. Sky spins around so fast that she almost fell over. "And why do you have my bike?" I hide deeper into the shadows it's Captain America. "I had to borrow it but now I have returned it. Happy now Captain?" He frowns as he looks at Sky and then shrugs. "At least you returned it." she looks around noticing that I am gone. "You didn't answer my first question." Sky frowns. "My name is Blackhawk." He looks at her curiously. "What kind of name is that?" Sky laughs. "It's my name, come on Star we have to go." She notices me nods once before darting off. I hear Steve shout "wait" as I dart past him but I don't slow down. I run after Sky and into an alleyway. I jump up the fire escape on a nearby building. Without waiting to see if I am being followed I jump onto the roof. Smile as I notice Sky's back is turned. "Well that's impressive." "You know if you had a brother I would probably call him Stripes so whenever I wanted you two to come over I could say 'Come here Stars and Stripes'" I laugh. "Come on we got to run." Now it's her turn to laugh. "We are going to my place and that means we are running."

**Sky's house 24:00**

As we walk in I sigh "Yes, I would prefer it if you called me Sam instead of Star". I stop short when I look around the room someone's here. "Yeah, us" "No, I mean someone is actually here." Sky tenses and I hear movement. "Closet. Now" she whispers urgently. I duck in and try not to move. "Dad, you're home early" Sky says. "Yeah" came the reply "I hear someone named Blackhawk stole Steve's motorcycle" I subconsciously pull at my scarf but felt only air. My scarf, Steve must have grabbed it! "And you know what's really weird?" the voice came again "there was apparently another person with 'Blackhawk' and Steve managed to snag this from her" I heard a small gasp heard footsteps come toward the closet. I gulped and curled up tighter in the corner.


	8. Ummmm Hi

Ummm…..Hi

We walk in and I hear her sigh "Yes, I would prefer it if you called me Sam instead of Star". I look over at her as she stops suddenly. "Someone's here." I roll my eyes at her. "Yeah, us" "No, I mean someone is actually here." I tense as I hear movement. "Closet. Now" I whisper at her, pushing her in the general direction of the closet. "Dad, you're home early" I say as I see my dad walk into the room "Yeah" He glares at me. "I hear someone named Blackhawk stole Steve's motorcycle" I lower my gaze but I know that he can't see that considering the fact that I still have my hoodie on. "And you know what's really weird? There was apparently another person with 'Blackhawk' and Steve managed to snag this from her" I gasp a little when I see Sam's scarf in his hand. He glares at me and then goes towards the closet. When he opens the door I can see Sam curled up in the corner. "I believe this belongs to you." He says as he drops the scarf in front of her and moves back towards the sofa. She doesn't move she just stays absolutely still, staring at my dad with wide eyes. I swear in Russian under my breath. "Clint, stop your scaring her, and Sky?" I sigh in relief when I hear my moms' voice. "Yes mom?" I look at her. "No swearing. And please get your friend to come out of the closet." I nod at Sam as she stands up and picks her scarf up off the ground. "Who are you?" I glare at my dad. "Her name is Sam, she was at the SHIELD compound and I helped get her out, and no before you ask she is not a criminal and I know that I am grounded for leaving the house when you are on a mission but at least I went to the SHIELD compound!" I am shouting at him by the end and for a while he doesn't say anything. "One more question." I look at him curiously. "Why Blackhawk?" I laugh. "I am the daughter of Black Widow and Hawkeye. I used the first part of your names to come up with mine." He smiles at this and nods at Sam. "Your friend can stay for a little while but not for long."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I smile as I finish my climb onto the roof of our apartment complex. For once I don't have my hoodie on. I perch myself on top of a stack of boxes which is on the roof for some reason. I let myself calm down and become aware of everything around me. I hear a heartbeat and someone breathing behind me. "I know your there Sam, so there is no reason to hide from me." I say as I open my eyes and turn around. She gasps a little when she sees me. She has never seen my face before or my eyes. If you ask someone what is scary about me they will say my eyes, my eyes are normally completely emotionless while I am around other people and the fact that my eyes, at least in this light, look like steel or metal. Or the fact that it is 6:00 in the morning and it is freezing cold and I am wearing jeans and a tank top and I am not cold. "What? Scared?" She is still just looking at me. "Ummm no?" I laugh. "One, that sounded like more of a question and two why are you looking at me like I just killed a puppy?" Before she can answer I hear my dad's voice. "Steve why are you here?" I tense up and swear in Russian. "You seemed to know who the person who stole my bike was." I creep down the fire escape and into my room; unfortunately my room is the size of a walk in closet. I knew there was a reason that I didn't sleep in here anymore. I hear Sam coming in behind me and move forward a little bit to give her room. I press my ear against the door and listen. "No I only had a hunch on who it might be." "Well, were you right?" "Yes I was, the person who stole your bike should know better than to do it again." I smile at this and mutter "now I am just going to have to prove you wrong." I climb out my window and down into the ally where I keep my bike. I hear Sam behind me. "Why are you following me?" I grab an extra hoodie from next to my bike and put it on. "This isn't a good idea." I glare at her. "Do you think I would have done it if it was a good idea?" I climb on my bike and she gets on the other one I had fixed up. "I am coming with you." I smirk. "I hope you know how to drive one of those things." I say while motioning to the bike. She shrugs and I start up my engine and speed off. I look back and she is right behind me. I give her thumbs up and keep going. Heading in the direction of Stark Tower.


	9. Running

Running

**Sky's House 24:00**

"I believe this belongs to you." The door opened and my scarf drops in front of me. I just stay perfectly still and stare at the man. I hear Sky swear in Russian under her breath. "Clint, stop your scaring her, and Sky?" Sky sighs in relief when a woman walks in. "Yes mom?" Sky looks at her. "No swearing. And please get your friend to come out of the closet." Sky nods at me and I stand up and pick my scarf up off the ground. "Who are you?" Sky glares at her dad. "Her name is Sam, she was at the SHIELD compound and I helped get her out, and no before you ask she is not a criminal and I know that I am grounded for leaving the house when you are on a mission but at least I went to the SHIELD compound!" I take a step back because by now Sky is shouting at him. "One more question." Sky looks at him curiously. "Why Blackhawk?" She laughs. "I am the daughter of Black Widow and Hawkeye. I used the first part of your names to come up with mine." He smiles at this and nods at me. "Your friend can stay for a little while but not for long."

**Sky's House 8:00**

I climb onto the roof of the apartment. "I know your there Sam, so there is no reason to hide from me." Sky says. I gasp a little when I see her. Her eyes look like steel or metal. "What? Scared?" I still just look at her. "Ummm no?" Sky laughs. "One, that sounded like more of a question and two why are you looking at me like I just killed a puppy?" Before I can answer I hear a voice. "Steve why are you here?" Sky tenses up and swears in Russian. "You seemed to know who the person who stole my bike was." I creep down the fire escape after Sky and into her room. Sky presses her ear against the door. Sky smiles and mutters "now I am just going to have to prove you wrong." We climb out the window and down into the ally. "Why are you following me?" Sky grabs a hoodie and put it on. "This isn't a good idea." Sky glares at me. "Do you think I would have done it if it was a good idea?" I climb on the second bike. "I'm coming with you." Sky smirks. "I hope you know how to drive one of those things." I shrug and I start up the engine, following Sky. She gives me a thumbs up and keeps going.

**Stark Tower 9:00**

When we arrive at the tower I groan and let my head fall on the bike. Of course Sky would do this. "Really? You're stealing it again?" I sigh. Sky looks at me. "You can drive it" I jump up and next to Sky. "Really?" Sky laughs. "You act like a crazy puppy" I punch her in the arm and she falls over. I laugh. "Owwwww" came the response. I hotwire the motorcycle and get on. "Check ya later" say and drive off. Sky follows behind me occasionally rubbing her arm. I laugh but then I pull over. "So, miss motorcycle-stealer" I ask when Sky pulls up "where are we going?" Sky clears her throat. "Um, well, I don't know". I face palm and sigh. "You do realize that I don't know this city right?" Sky shrugs "and that I-" I stop talking. Helicopters are traveling towards us and on the side is the SHEILD logo. I give a small and very high 'eep' and then quickly cover my mouth. "What?" Sky asks "what are you looking a-" I turn her around and she begins to swear in Russian again. I begin to hyperventilate and then I mutter and pace. Sky just stares at me. I glance up at her "What?" I ask "You spoke weird. Like German or something" she replies "You were all like, Ich kann es nicht glauben, ich habe, dies war ich so dumm. Warum habe ich dir folgen." I frown. "I said, I can't believe I did this, I was so stupid. Why did I follow you. Not that" She just continued to stare at me like I grew an extra head. I clear my throat. "Shouldn't we go before SHEILD shows up" Shaking her head she jumps on the motorcycle and drives off. I follow but try to shake that nagging feeling in the back of my head. We ditch the bikes near a highway and run into an abandon warehouse. I back against a large metal crate large letters are written on the side. "HYDRA" I am practically whispering by now. Sky whips around and I can see fear in her eyes. "What did you say?" I point to the large letters and Sky's eyes widen. Just then the doors burst open and the SHEILD agents swarm into the warehouse. I gulp. Things just got a whole lot harder.


	10. This Is Just Getting Really, Really Tiri

This Is Just Getting Really, Really Tiring. Help!

We arrive at the tower soon and I hear her groan and she puts her head down. "Really? You're stealing it again?" She sighs and I make up my mind. "You can drive it" She jumps up and suddenly looks alert. "Really?" I laugh at her. "You act like a crazy puppy" She punches me so hard that I fall over. "Owwwww?" I am confused as to why that hurt, but stand up and watch as she hotwires the bike. "Check ya later" She says then drives off. I follow behind her occasionally rubbing my arm where she punched it and I watch as she laughs and pulls over. "So, miss motorcycle-stealer" I pull up beside her when she starts talking. "Where are we going?" I clear my throat and lower my head a little bit. "Um, well, I don't know." She face palms and sighs. "You do realize that I don't know this city right?" I shrug at her. "And that I-" I look over at her when she suddenly stops talking and give a very small but very high pitched 'eep' and then quickly covers her mouth. "What?" I ask her. "What are you looking a-" I see the SHIELD helicopters and begin to swear in Russian until I hear a language that I recognize. I turn my head and stare at her. "What?" She looks at me like I am crazy. "You spoke weird. Like German or something. You were all like, Ich kann es nicht glauben, ich habe, dies war ich so dumm. Warum habe ich dir folgen." She frowns at this witch just confuses me even more. "I said, I can't believe I did this, I was so stupid. Why did I follow you? Not that" So she doesn't notice that she is speaking German. I am absorbed in my thoughts until she clears her throat. "Shouldn't we go before SHEILD shows up" I shake my head and climb on my bike. I know a safe place to go but I have not been there for years. We leave the bikes by a highway and I lead her to the old warehouse. It used to belong to Stark but it was abandoned a few years ago. I start pacing until I hear Sam whisper the one word I never wanted to hear. "HYDRA" I whip around, fear turning my blood into ice. "What did you say?" She points to the letters on the crate and I freeze. The doors of the warehouse burst open and agents come streaming in but I barely pay them any attention I just turn my gaze to Sam. "You." I whisper loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes are flooded with confusion. "You. It's you that HYDRA wants." Her eyes go wide. "Follow me." I climb up onto some of the crates and watch as the agents swarm below me. I start to feel sick as I watch them. This shouldn't be happening. I crawl until I am by an entrance that I can go through without being seen. I look back once to make sure that she is following me before running towards where the bikes were left and climbing onto the captains' bike. "Why do you get to have his bike?" I growl at her and she shuts up and climbs onto my bike. "Follow me and stay quiet." She nods and I set off towards the air base making sure to pass by Stark Tower and waiting long enough for them to notice me.

**AT THE AIR BASE**

I jump off the captains' bike and lean it against the building before moving towards a hanger on the other side of the runway. "Have you ever flown before? Outside of the helicarrier?" She looks at me like I am a crazy person. "I'll take that as a no." I go in the side door to the hanger and look at the quinjet. "We need to get on and hide; this will take us to the helicarrier." She groans. "The what?" I feel the need to laugh but just snarl under my breath at her. "Big flying boat thing." That seems to shut her up as we climb onboard the quinjet and find hiding places. It's not long before we hear people getting on the plane. I recognize two of the voices as new recruits but I don't recognize the others. I hold my breath not wanting to be caught. I get a concerned look from Sam but I don't care. I lean back and close my eyes. I shouldn't be scared; I am the daughter of two trained assassins. I. Should. Not. Be. Scared. But I am and I don't even know why. My hand instinctively slides towards my boot where I keep my knife. I let out a small sigh as my hand curls around the handle of my knife and pulls it out. Sam's eyes go wide and I roll my eyes at her. I won't use my knife unless I have to. I feel the jet taking off and relax a little. "We can talk now. They won't hear us over the engine." She nods warily still looking at the knife. "I am not going to use it." She relaxes a little bit. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." I smirk at this despite myself. I hear the pilot say that we should be getting to the helicarrier soon. I put my knife away and reach behind my back feeling the handles of my swords. I pull them out and they unfold. (They are like Hawkeyes bow) She gasps a little and looks at the swords. "Did you have those the whole time?" I smile. "An assassin is always prepared." I feel the jet land ant the people get off I put away my swords and hold up my hand. Three…Two…One… I nod at her and we get off and run for it.


	11. You!

"You." I whip around. What the heck is she talking about? "You. It's you that HYDRA wants." Me, it has to be me "Follow me." I climb up onto some of the crates and watch as the agents swarm like little ants that I could crush. Wait, what? Sky looks sick and I follow as we climb out the window. She climbs on my father's bike. Should I call him my father? "Why do you get to have his bike?" She growls at me, I nod. "Follow me and stay quiet."

**AT THE AIR BASE 10:00**

We run towards some kind of plane. "Have you ever flown before? Outside of the helicarrier?"What is she talking about? "I'll take that as a no. We need to get on and hide; this will take us to the helicarrier." I groan. "The what?" I roll my eyes as she growls. "Big flying boat thing." It's not long before we hear people getting on the plane. I glance at Sky with concern. I shouldn't feel happy, I'm the clone of the most civilized and not rule-breaking superhero ever. But I am and I don't even know why. Sky pulls out a knife. Cool, I want one. The jet takes off and Sky relaxes. "We can talk now. They won't hear us over the engine." I nod. That knife is so cool! I could kill Sky with it. Not again! "I am not going to use it." I relax realizing that she thinks I'm scared. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." Sky smirks. I hear the pilot say that we should be getting to the helicarrier soon. Sky puts the knife away and pulls out two swords that unfold. So cool that I gasp. "Did you have those the whole time?" Sky smiles. "An assassin is always prepared." I feel the jet land ant the people get off Sky puts her swords away counts with her hand. Three…Two…One… we get off and run. Oh, this place. Coulson used to take me here sometimes and then the tessarect was stolen so I had to stay away from there. I pull Sky down a familiar corridor and type in a code to open the door. The room is filled with weapons and shelves full of pills. I walk down the isle and pull down a bottle labled _#287_. I put it in my pocket but not before swallowing one of them. Sky just looks at me like I'm crazy. "What?" I ask "Nothing, nothing" she replies. I follow Sky out of the room and we go back the way we came. As two agents walk by Sky pulls me into a room. I recognize the door and try to stop her. As she turns around she sees the whole control room staring at us. "Way to go 'master assassin'" I look around. "Skylar Kianne Barton!" Booms a voice. Nick Fury in all his glory towers over us. "What have you done. Miss. Rogers is not supposed to leave her room under any circumstances" I take a step back. Fury glances over at me and seems to notice the pill bottle in my hand. He holds out his hand and I give it to him. His eyes widen as he sees the label and he pushes us to a more remote area. As we follow him I can feel a sense of dread coming on. Soon we are standing in a laboratory. Fury pricks my finger causing it to bleed. "Ow! What was that for?" He takes the blood sample and puts it in some kind of machine. The machine whirs a bit and then dings. Fury pushes us out of the room and towards about four agents. "Take these two home" I glance up at him he seems very angry. Fury turns to another agent "Alert agent Coulson to meet me in room 129 as soon as possible" Sky seems utterly confused now but allows herself to be oh so kindly escorted from the premesis with me following behind. I glance back and notice that one of the agents seems out of place. Sky notices to because she jodo flips him over and grabs whatever he was holding. I look around. Every agent is staring at us again. Sky is holding some kind of needle that is filled with a murky grey liquid. My attention shifts when I hear a beeping noise. I turn around just in time to hear someone yell "Bomb" and jump away from it before it explodes. Then everything went black.


	12. I Am Stupid!

I Am Stupid!

I let Sam pull me down a corridor and into a room and watch as she takes a bottle of the shelf and then take one of the pills that were inside. "What?" I don't really know how to answer that but I find myself looking at her like she has grown a second head. "Nothing, nothing." I walk out of the room and towards the control room. I am going to be grounded for life at this rate. I see two people who I instantly recognize as Dr. Banner and Stark but luckily I am right next to the control room door. I pull Sam inside and turn around. "Way to go 'master assassin'" I am looking straight at Fury who has obviously noticed that we are in the control room and watch as he stalks over to us. "Skylar Kianne Barton!" It takes every ounce of will power that I have not to smirk at him. Why you might ask; because I had seen Stark and Dr. Banner enter the control room just before he said that. "What have you done? Miss. Rogers is not supposed to leave her room under any circumstances" I watch as Fury takes the bottle from Sam's hand and pushes us towards an area where there is less people before nodding at Agent Hill and motioning for us to follow him. I follow reluctantly behind him glaring at any agent that stops to look at us until they look away. I realize that we are going towards a lab. I watch as Fury takes a blood sample from Sam and puts it in a scanner. "Ow! What was that for?" After the scanner does its scanning stuff Fury pushes us towards a group of wide eyed agents. "Take these two home." I notice Fury turn to another agent and say "Alert Agent Coulson to meet me in room 129 as soon as possible." I freeze and stare at Fury. That is impossible Coulson is dead! I feel myself being pulled and when I come back to my senses I look around at the agents that are guiding us. I notice something wrong with one of the agents; he is carrying something that isn't a gun! I flip backwards and then judo flip him and snatch whatever he is holding out of his hand and look at it. It is a needle with a strange substance in it that almost looks like liquid metal. Then I hear a beeping noise and someone shout "Bomb!" My head shoots up and I drop the needle letting it shatter before I look straight at Sam. She is too close to the bomb! I leap forward and land in front of her just as the bomb goes off. I feel myself falling and my ears are ringing. Just before I close my eyes I see people running towards me. And then everything goes black.

**MED BAY**

I open my eyes and then instantly shut them again and whimper. Big mistake, the lights are too bright for my headache. I wait a moment before sitting up slowly and opening my eyes. I am in the helicarrier med bay. Where is Sam? I look around and see someone that I recognize. "Dad?" He walks over to me. "You are stupid." I laugh a little but then start coughing. I let myself recover. Note to self; don't laugh. "Well thanks, I love you too." This gets a small smile out of him. "You okay?" I smirk at this. "I just got almost blown up by a bomb and you are asking if I am okay?" I hear a laugh that I don't recognize. "She has a point birdy." Oh, it's Stark. I turn my head to look at him. "I don't talk unless I have a point." This seems to shut him up before he turns to my dad. "I didn't know you had a kid." My dad glares at him. "There are a lot of things that you don't know about me." Stark only smirks in response to this before turning to me. "I am guessing that Romanoff is your mom." I raise my eyebrow at him. "No duh wise guy." He shrugs and rolls his eyes. I turn back to my dad. "Dad, where is Sam?" This gets me a weird look from both of them. "Sam?" Really, the person that was stuck in a compound! I can't believe how stupid my parents are sometimes! "Oh….. Rodgers…. Ya she is fine, she just has a concussion and is nearby." I relax a little bit. "Can I go see her?" This gets me a glare from my dad. I am one of the few people who do not flinch when they are glared at. I, instead, glare right back at him. He sighs. "Fine, but not right now, later maybe, IF Fury allows it, I will take you to see her." I smile before turning to Stark. "What were you and Banner talking about before you two came onto the bridge?" He stares at me. "Umm… sciency stuff." I roll my eyes at this. I am not stupid and nor is Sam. That is a fact!


	13. Hospitals

Hi! This is the Co-writer, Kelmel-12132. I chose to write this because I have been obsessed with the idea of Captain America having a daughter but I liked the clone idea better. Berrycutie and I are best friends at school so if you flame I will find you, and kill you in your sleep so it looks like an accident but I am cool with construction criticism. I'm ginger so I will not regret it. Anyway, have fun reading this chapter and remember I will find you. By the way, just found this out SHIELD stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Also we got yearbooks today. My name shall go down in history as KKeeley.

Sam: She's a bit crazy but I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Sky: Have a cookie! (::)

Sam: [whispering] Sky got hit in the head really hard.

**SHIELD Helicarrier 15:00**

I woke up with a pounding headache but other than that I seemed fine. Looking around I realized I was in some kind of white washed room. I was also alone. Where was Sky? I hear a door open and two people walk in. One of them I don't know and the other one is Steve. "Hi, I'm Bruce Banner" I nod. Thank goodness, I thought I might have to call him some weird name that references his height or something. "Nice to meet you Mr. Banner" I can feel Steve's gaze boring into my skull but choose to ignore it. "Could you please explain to me why I am here?" I ask a bit irritated. Steve decides to jump in now "There was a bomb on the helecarrier and you were pretty close to it. Luckily your friend pushed you out of the way before the initial blast" Sky, is she okay? I bury my face in my hands. This is all my fault. If only I had followed orders like I should have. They both share a worried glance and Steve awkwardly puts his arm around my shoulder. I look up at them and feel something wet on my cheek. I reach up with my sleeve and wipe it away. It then occurs to me that I am crying. I've never cried before, huh. They seem to notice that I'm a little freaked out. "She's fine. She just got a little banged up is all" I smile. Steve ruffles my hair and I realize my hair isn't in a ponytail. Bruce leaves and then the room goes silent. "So" he says after a few minutes of awkward silence "If you're my clone then how are you a girl, and how are you only twelve? How are you my clone anyways?" I just give him a look that says 'really? You're going there?' but answer anyways "I don't know, why should I care, and how am I supposed to know? I barely know my way around the SHIELD base let alone a computer" Steve laughs and I just give him a questioning look. Then Tony Stark walks in. "Hey, you're Steve's clone!" he says elated. I give him a deadpan look but he ignores it. "You're also a girl and you're tiny" I stood up and punched him in the arm. "I also have a bit more of a temper than him. I blame Coulson" they both just stared at me like I was crazy. I looked down at my shoes in hopes that I could avoid their gaze. "Would you mind telling me where Sky is before I break a wall or something?" I ask trying to change the conversation. Tony points to the door "Down the hall, to the left, second door on your right" I nod and step out of the room. Following Tony's directions, I end up in Sky's room. She looks a lot better than I expected. I can feel Clint's gaze (or is it a glare? I can never tell the difference) locked on me. "Hey there weirdo" Sky says. I smile and sit down in a spare chair suddenly tired of standing. "Sorry about the whole…. This" I gesture around me. Sky shrugs "We all knew this day was coming" I give her a confused look "You know, I finally have a friend" I roll my eyes "I wouldn't exactly say friend. More like accomplice" Sky smiles. I suddenly feel light headed and faint.


End file.
